Seven stereotypes of pneumococcus have been conjugated with mening-B protein to make a conjugate vaccine which does cause an antibody response in infants. These types constitute 82% of the pneumococci which cause otitis media in Galveston. When patients reach the age of 7 months, a typancentesis and culture is obtained for all children developing otitis media. If the patient has 3 episodes within a 6 month period or 4 episodes within a 1 year period, it is necessary to insert PE tubes which is a 45 minute procedure requiring conscious sedation. This study will be the first to demonstrate the presence or absence of effectiveness of a bacterial vaccine for the prevention of otitis media.